Can I tell Him I Love Him?
by ohthatsmyname
Summary: Being the shy girl in the village doesn't do a lot for me. And I mean everyone knows who I am whole heartedly in love with ... except the idiot who I am in love with. But everything changes when he asks me for a favor... wonder what it is? read inside NarutoxHinata
1. Chapter 1

**Can I Tell Him I Love Him: 1**

I've always been in love with him. No matter what the villagers did to him, I've still admired him, even though a lot of people don't.

Oh well. I hope I can get the courage to talk to him or at least tell him that I've always loved him.

'Sigh'

Like that will happen.

Anyway, I guess now's the time to go shopping! Hmm, I wonder what I'll buy today!

So, I went out to K-market Place (no pun intended ;P) to buy something. Little did I know that there would be someone important on my way out.

"Oh…hi there…N-Neji-san," I smiled sweetly.

"Hinata-sama, where are you off to today?" Neji asked, forcing a polite attitude.

"Well, I was on my way out to the market to buy something…" I replied.

"It seems as though you have forgotten your duties for today…"

"What?" I gave him a confused look.

"You're supposed to help Hanabi with her wedding planning. After all, her wedding is in a month, you know." Neji informed me. I sighed, nodding to him, and then headed for my younger sister's room.

I was the heir of my family so I had many suitors line up to try and convince me to marry them, courtesy of my father.

Damn Dad doesn't let me choose my own guy to marry! Like my guy will be able to pass Dad's "is-he-good-enough" interrogation test!

I sighed again, and entered my sister's room, only to find that she wasn't there.

When I went to get Neji to see what was going on, he was gone as well. So, I decided to result with my original plans of shopping.

On my way to the market, I met Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan is sooo lucky! She has Sasuke to love her. He confessed his hidden love for her. They're together most of the time now in public since he proposed to her after he returned to the village. He finally got his "revenge", and now he says he's working on his last goal.

Like I said: Sakura-chan is sooo lucky.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" I waved to her.

"Oh! Hey Hinata-chan! What's up?" Her bright smile was so cheerful.

"Oh, nothing much. You?" I answered reluctantly.

"Great! The wedding plans are running smoothly! Remember to come; after all you're one of my bridesmaids!" Sakura said with an even brighter smile. Then, she added in a lower tone of her voice, "So how are things going with Naruto?" I blushed at her blunt question.

"Not so great." I replied.

Suddenly, I heard a loud voice call out.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN!!!"

Sakura eyes were gleaming with mischief, so I turned around to see who the voice belonged to and saw…

NARUTO (so much for climax, hehe)!

I thought I was going to faint but Sakura, knowing what obviously was going to happen, gave me one of her _looks_ --the ones I don't usually like--. I tried hard not to pass out, but I was losing a battle with myself as Naruto came closer to us.

"Hi Naruto," I shakily greeted him. I could feel the faint spell winning, but I kept on noticing Sakura's _look_ which was seriously scaring me. I know she knows that I like him, heck—EVERYONE knows that I like him! Even Neji, the idiot, for crying out loud! Naruto's just so hopelessly, pathetically dense. I just want to smack myself sometimes when I'm alone, but when I'm with him, I feel so faint. Try and figure that one out.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura greeted him as well, "well I better be going. Sasuke's probably wondering where I went. Ja ne." Then she up and left! To who knows where!!!

NO!!!

…

YES!!!

I was happy because the demon was gone, but I was sad because I was left all alone with Naruto, not knowing what to do. Oh well. Let's just hope I don't go unconscious.

"Bye." We both said at the same time.

"So…Hinata can you help me with something?" Naruto began. "'Cause Sakura is busy, with something most likely having to do with Sasuke-- _obviously_ ."

"Uhm…sure,"

"Uh…can you please help me with…" He lowered his head to my ear and whispered the rest. His request made me so happy.

He needed advice on how to charm a girl…

---

**_so waddah yah think peeps. pwease review _**


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe that Naruto had just asked me for advice on getting a girl. It kinda hurt me. A lot. But I kept a smile on my face the entire time he explained his situation and nodded my head numbly as I agreed to help him.

We arranged to have coffee some time tomorrow to talk because at the moment I wasn't feeling up to it to help him, especially considering my feelings for him. I excused myself to go and continue my task of shopping. I was going to have to go through therapy, shopping therapy that is. I ended up buying myself several dresses and a wedding gift for my sister.

I managed to pass by the flower shop and popped my head in check if Ino was there. Fortunately she was.

"Hey Ino-chan, you free for a bit?" I asked her.

"Yup. What's up girly. You look down. What happened?" She said.

"Oh, just that I found out Naruto likes someone and he wants my help." I confessed.

Ino just made a face and then asked if I had agreed which I just simply nodded too.

"Aww honey, why would you do that. Wait never mind I know the answer to that. So what are you going to do now?" She asked.

"No clue, I guess I'll just help him and then hopefully it won't hurt too much when I find out who this girl is. It can't be too bad. Oh who am I kidding? This is going to tear my little heart to shreds." I started to sobbed. Ino came around the counter from where she was standing and gave me a hug.

I sniffed and thank her.

"You know, you could just tell him no." She told me.

"But I already said yes and we are going to meet for coffee tomorrow to talk about her and stuff."

"hmm, well there's nothing you can really do now. " we both fell into a comfortable silence pondering what to do next. We were interrupted when the doorbell rang and in came Shikamaru.

"Well I guess that's my cue to go. I have to help Hanabi with some wedding stuff anyway. Thanks for the help Ino." I gave her a hug and nodded towards Shikamaru before I left.

"Bye hun and good luck!" Ino called out after me.

I made my way home without any more encounters with anyone I knew. Once I got home, I found out no one was there except for Hanabi who was multitasking but stopped once she saw me.

"Oh hey Hinata, I was just wondering, did you manage to get a date yet for the wedding? If you haven't I'll be glad to set you up with one of my friends." She asked.

"No worries Hanabi, I don't want you to stress yourself out even more, I'll find a date myself." I exclaimed. Though to be honest I haven't really be searching for a date. I'll probably ask Kiba or Shino to come as my date.

"Well, if you're sure, fine. Now come here and help me with choosing floral arrangements and table arrangements." She declared. With that I spent my entire evening helping her.

The next day I had spent the morning training with Kiba and Shino. I asked them both after practice if they were free the first day of next month to see who was available for Hanabi's wedding. Unfortunately they both said they were busy because of a mission that they were going on was going to take a while.

Bidding good bye I went home to continue to help Hanabi with her endless amount of wedding details. On the way home I ran into one of Hanabi's closest friends Miko-chan. She told me that there was a meeting later in the evening to help plan Hanabi's bachelorette party. I promised her I would be there. Once I got home I showered and helped Hanabi with her never-ending things to do along with Neji.

In the midst of all the planning I forgot that I had promised Naruto coffee and I didn't remember until he showed up on my doorstep.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I was wondering if you were free to go for coffee now?" He greeted as soon as I opened the door.

"Oh … Hi Naaa-ruto-kun. I'm a bit busy right at the mo-" I started but was cut off by Hanabi.

"HINATA WHO'S AT THE DOOR?" my sister yelled from inside the house.

"JUST NARUTO. OH RIGHT I PROMISED HIM I WOULD GO FOR COFFEE BUT I'M STILL HELPING YOU SO I'M TRYING TO RESCHEDULE." I yelled back while Naruto sweat dropped at my actions who was not used to seeing me like this.

"YOU CAN GO!" My sister declared, causing my eyes to open wider. I looked at Naruto and blushed.

"Ah…I guess I'm free. Just let me grab my things before we go." I said to him. He nodded and waited for me.

Once I got my wallet, jacket, and keys we left for one of the local coffee shops. We walked in comfortable silence for a bit. I had no idea what to say to him. Well there were a couple of things I wanted to say to him but the moment wasn't right. I wish I didn't have a stutter when I talked to him. It would make life so much easier.

There were a few things that kinda unsettled me about him asking ME to help him catch a girl. I knew I wasn't exactly the most experienced out there in a relationship sense and I wasn't the most confident girl. I felt like he was using me for something. But I thought for a moment, Naruto was too innocent and sweet to do that.

We arrived at one of the local coffee shops near my house and ordered some coffee and tea. Since I was not really much of a talker, there was no way I was going to start this impending conversation.

"So… You may be wondering why I asked you to help me." He started. I simply nodded, "well, I know that there are so many other girls that I could have asked for help but they were all too busy, and I felt that they wouldn't really be much of a help to me."

"Ah… so I was the only available one."

"I don't mean it in a bad way at all! It's just if I asked Ino, though she is free, she would just make fun of me and then not bother to help. I'm not close enough to Tenten to ask for her help either. And Sakura is way too busy with her wedding plans." He explained. "Well those are not the only reasons to why I choose you. You are the most lady-like, scratch that you act like a true lady and I think you would know how to teach me to act right around the girl I like"

"But Na-na-naruto-kun, if you can't act yourself around the girl you like, then you shouldn't push a fake version of you just to suit her likes." I stuttered through.

"Hmm, that's the thing I have tried to be like myself around her, but she hasn't NOTICED me in that way I think. Maybe just tutor me in how to charm girls like you can help?" he then looked me in the eye and continued to plead me to tutor him. I still personally thought this was quite strange but I can't say no to those bright blue beautiful eyes.

"So… what do you need to know?" I asked. I hoped this wouldn't be too detrimental to me; after all helping him has already put a lotta hurt into my feelings for him.

"Well…" he started. And with that the next two hours passed by agonizingly as he asked me from what type of foods 'girls like me' ate to what he should do to ask this girl out. This conversation was slowly cracking the outer edge of my heart. Finally it was all over and he bid farewell, paid his bill, and left the restaurant.

* * *

_**hallo! long time no write. Life's been quite busy and things have been organized and prioritized. Hopefully you'll like this chapter. I'm sorry it hasn't been fully edited, but I thought I might as well send something out. annyhoo Merry Christmas! and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Some feedback would be lovely! and Your thoughts on what is going to happen would lovely. :) cheers!**_


End file.
